Simon
Despite what is insinuated in the Prologue, Simon is the main character of the game. A weary veteran of the war against the Incubus King, he has been trusted with guiding Ivala's Chosen when circumstances give him a chance to change the world, hopefully for the better. Story Simon appears as a secondary character in the very beginning of the game, when Kai, the latest Chosen of Ivala, arrives at the Withered Mountain and gets introduced to Simon by Altina, an elf mage also in the service of the Church. When trying to storm the mountain's fortress, the party is ambushed and captured by the elite succubus Riala, an old enemy of Simon's. Kai is killed and Altina is given to the fortress' orcs as a fuck-toy, but Simon manages to escape. Unbeknownst to him, Riala has managed to implant him with a Soul Shard, thus setting in motion the plot of the game.In one of many conventions that Sierra has broken in this game, he starts the game fully geared and as a level 9 character. We later learn about his past as a veteran. He fought the Incubus King alongside his wife, Hilstara, Commander Geoff, Palina's aunt Linda, and others. He also shared a friendship with Wynn. At some point during the later stages of the war, his wife died, an event for which he considers himself responsible. He later devoted his life to training Chosen of Ivala, and adopted Robin. As Simon is the protagonist, any further description of his involvement in the story would be equivalent of recapping the whole game. Background As the game progresses, more and more details about Simon's past are revealed. When he was 15, the Incubus King's invasion started, so he is old enough to know that the things back then weren't much better. A somewhat idealistic person (at heart, at least) but with an eminently practical mind, he is determined to make a difference. To do that, he doesn't have any problems working with various organizations, although he does not always share their objectives. Simon is a widowed middle-aged manProbably a first in this genre! with a past filled both with determination about doing the right thingTM and regrets about his own failures, both real and imagined. He is a man with various intellectual interests, like theology and business. He describes himself as an old soldier: with many regrets: As would happen with any other person, others see him differently. The queen of Yhilin, Janine says: Riala remarks on some of his flaws, as she has known him for a while as an adversary: He is a patient man, who puts very little value in the opinions of most peopleThat makes dealing with pompous idiots and their ilk easier than it would be for others.. He is also a very good listener, as even the Queen can attest. As can be seen during his captivity in the Orgasmic Empire, he is also a survivor and has a great instinct of self-preservation. Another notable characteristic for his age is his remarkable willingness to learn new things in different subjects. In that sense, sometimes he feels more like a scholar than a warrior. Personality As a veteran soldier, Simon is noted to be world-weary and tired. Despite his atheistic beliefs he puts the trust of the defeat of the Incubus King in the hands of the Church of Ivala and its Chosen. He is very patient and able to attempt to communicate with any who would offer the same no matter their race. However, in the first chapter he is shown to be somewhat depreciating of himself and was so even when he was younger, believing himself undeserving of Wendis' hand in marriage and happiness when other's were suffering at the hand of the Incubus King. He also suffers from Survivor's Guilt when he lost his wife in one of the after skirmishes during the war and blames himself for it, which Riala refutes. When Riala finally calls him out on his indecisive nature nature, he admits to having it but only because he believes it takes more than just desire to change the world. However, as the story goes on he learns from various people that reactionary measures have their place but so do proactive, showing that despite his age he is willing to learn new things. Upon becoming the Doom King and acting in public as his own most trusted agent, Simon now takes a more proactive, if still careful, approach to forming political ties for Yhilin. He is known for his fatherly attitude towards Nalili, at least when not in bed with her, patiently teaching her societal and political mores that are somewhat less exhilarating than their favorite activities. Paradoxically, during the period of his life described in the game, he has a more adult relationship with his own daughter Robin, who is younger than the succubi, although she is much more wise and mature than her peers. Powers Simon's possession of/by a soul shard gives him a number of supernatural powers, mostly centered on lust and domination. The extent of his abilities progresses along with the story as he gains additional power and further mastery of his skills. Gameplay perspective Simon is the only non-succubus character who has Sex Points (SP) in addition to Mana Points (MP) until chapter 5 when Aka gains them too. Unlike the succubi though, his SP gain per turn is very low in the beginning of the game (it can be raised at several points of the plot). As with the succubi, SP are used by certain skills, but his starting array of lust-based skills is also lackluster and the first chance of expanding them is Simon's visit to the Orgasmic Empire. Simon is also immune to lust-related status effects (Lust Mad, Lust Stun, Sexbind) and partially resistant to lust damage, though it's unclear if this is an effect of the shard or just of his training as a holy warrior. Story perspective Perhaps the most notable (and sinister) powers of Simon as a minor shardholder concern the ability to dominate the will of other sentient beings. This can manifest in a variety of ways. * A domination against Reval's slaves in the Merchant's Camp. * A "Sleep" against raped humans in the Withered Mountain fortress. * Orc domination against Orcent, The Impaler and many rebellious orcs. * Reshaping or Dominating Varia. In addition to the powers of corruption, Simon's shard apparently also grants him more mundane magic abilities. He is able to exert destructive forces against inanimate objects, such as ordering the gates of Stineford's Thaumaturgical Academy to "CRUMBLE!" and blasting his way out of the lower caves at Devil's Pass. He also uses some kind of shielding or telekinesis when he sends back Varia's bomb during their second encounter. After destroying a sizable number of objects in Eustrin Simon has some difficulties after, likening it to a cramped muscle due to disuse. During the Third Arclent War a new facet of Simon's powers emerge when he uses a non-sexual magical attack against the Incubus Emperor. As it seems to have been an act of instinct from the threat to his lovers, Simon is unable to replicate the ability when Wynn questions him. Later, he uses this against the Fucklord, the power source he notes being from the connections between him and his harem. Estaven notes that as a non-sexual sexual shard it should be weak, but something allows it to be effective against him. When speaking with Riala and Robin after the fight, he is informed that it is not "non-sexual" as thought by Estaven during their fight, but rather ascended sexual magic. Riala explains it as being born from the way that Simon has changed his shard. It has merged with other forms of power to become something new. It is also noted that it doesn't require his shard to use, being "entirely separate" from it and being almost entirely unclassifiable, except by one metric as Riala says it feels more agreeable to her a succubus. * A possible bud off this ability, Simon seems to have gained a deeper sense of connections between him and others. This is represented in-game as characters whose relationship points were hidden becoming visible to the player, like Sarai or Fheliel. He feels something different about them, a sense of connection that he didn't feel before. In the case of Fheliel her magical defenses haven't changed and in the case of Sarai nothing has changed as well, so it goes to reason that something has changed in Simon instead. Relationships As the main character of the game, Simon has a lot of inter-personal relationships. Wendis: The most impactful of Simon's relationships is the one he shares with his deceased wife Wendis. They shared a powerful bond of trust and love, and his time with Wendis changed him in many ways. She made him more open to sex and constantly tried to get him to push his boundaries and enjoy himself. She also was shown to puncture his self-deprecation whenever he tried to put himself down. He admits that without her in his life he probably would have succumbed to the corrupting influence of the soul shard on his soul. Her loss, and his perceived failure to stop her death, affected him greatly. Even 25 years later he still blames himself for not being able to save her, and only recently in his life has he been able to let go of that grief thanks to his lovers. Her grave and body being desecrated by Wynn is one of the few times we see him lose his powerful self-control, growing furious with Wynn and causing his powers to leak in his outburst. Skills SP rate Some of Simon's skills use SP, and so far he is the only non-succubus party member to have SP. Both unmissable and optional plot events alter his SP generation: * Initially he has no SP, only MP. * Chapter 1, absorbing the corruption power in Delgar Forest Cavern, he gains his SP bar and regenerates 1 by turn. * Absorbing the power in Incubus King Cache, OR getting the artifacts from the Cache Excavation investment, his rate becomes 2 by turn. * With the second of Esthera's personal training sessions in the Orgasmic Empire in chapter 2, OR later reflection in the Private Training Ground after visiting Zirantia in chapter 3, his rate becomes 5 by turn and he starts battle with 10 SP. * If while in the Orgasmic Empire you got all 3 of Esthera's training sessions and learned Unified Strike training with Nalili, the previously mentioned session in the Private Training Ground in Yhilin after returning from Zirantia adds other benefits: Simon starts with 20 SP, and gains 5 each time he takes HP or MP damage. SP gain rate remains 5 by turn except while Simon is the only party member who isn't fallen in combat, in which case he gains 15 by turn. * The use of the off-hand gear Ancient Glove and Incubus Glove increase the regeneration of SP. Starting equipment Weapon: Simple Blade. * Swords * Axes * Daggers * Claws Off-hand: Weathered Shield. * Shields * Off-hand gloves Headgear: Cracked Helm. * Helms Bodygear: Worn Armor. * Armor Accessory: Old Ribbon. * Common accessories Tactics Simon naturally has high defense (both physical and magic) and he's stuck in most/all battles. He actually has higher than average attack but since he's always around with Aka (who between high crit rate and naturally gain ATK faster than Simon), he doesn't shine until his own route. His ability to equip different weapons and armor lets him modify his stats to suit the needs of the party (although this has relatively limited use for most of the game since he doesn't have many options to amp his MAG for instance). All his "strikes" (including precise) can crit, and therefore almost completely obsolete his attack command since they're so cheap and have a status effect as well. Stunning Strike, Unified Strike, and Precise Strike also have higher damage. Battlefield Medicine should only be used for healing status effects, it scales off MAG but is generally very weak throughout most of the game, consider amping AGI, by equipment of getting caches, to support this skill as the speed bonus for this skill is relatively low. Commanding Presence has a lower stun rate but works really well for mobs. When he gets his upgraded skills, he becomes an even stronger support fighter, with Unified Strike to land a number of status effects and a party wide reviving, status effect clearing healing skill. Chendler: "I use him for Stunning Strike and later for the revival skill when he finally gets it. He can tank some hits, so I concentrate healing on squishier targets. Battlefield Medicine is probably the third skill I use, when Stun fails and an opponent applies Poison on a character. The rest of the skills I have not even touched aside from testing what they do." Once Simon progresses to gaining SP from being hit, it's much easier to use Dominate, Corrupt, and King's Aura in time to make a difference in combat, as well as much less necessary to support such tactics with other party members' skills or potions. Some tips: * He's the only character that can do Silencing Strike which can be very useful. * Stunning Strike and later Commanding Presence are a good way to impede an attack, you might also consider blinding strike sometimes. * Rebuke can remove lust status effects and King's Rebuke can remove the same effects from the whole party. * Suppress Lust (later Lust Renewal) is a way to refill Simon's MP in long battles. Early on before your SP rate increases, you may consider using lust increasing skills on him from other members like Qum D'umpe to speed up the process. * Precise Strike is a bit expensive but pierces defense better. And sometimes you just need to do damage as fast as possible. Special notes * The real main character. * If he is present in the formation, he can't be removed from the active party.Probably for plot-related reasons. On some occasions, it would be nice to have a party without him. * He is the character with the widest choice of a weapon: he can use a sword, an axe, a dagger or a claw. * The author has written a short story, War of Lust, a prequel to The Last Sovereign. It's about Simon's experiences in a battle during the war against the Incubus King, while Wendis was still alive. If you want to support the author, you can buy the story from Amazon or Smashwords, or you can read it for free on Literotica. Scenes Either these scenes do not contain ANY harem members,Some scenes involve characters who may join later in the game, such as Riala and the Empress. They should be moved accordingly if/when that happens. or they contain more than 5 at once. * Wendis Dream - Knocked out by Varia's bomb, Simon dreams of his late wife. Unmissable. * (Another Wendis Dream)'''Unofficial name. Does not appear in the Reflect menu. - A random scene when you sleep in the inn (not a sex scene). * '''Noble Prostitute - A high-class courtesan. Behind the armor shop in Stineford. * Local Prostitute - Bastard of Yhilini traveler. The first room from the left in the Stineford brothel. * Zirantian Prostitute - A Zirantian catgirl who falsely claims to be in heat. Second from the left in the brothel. * Mysterious Prostitute - A woman who just likes sex a lot. Third from the left in the brothel. * Mysterious Prostitute II - It turns out that there's a reason why she likes sex so much - she's a succubus. Third from the left in the brothel, after you have found out about the hiding succubi. * Exotic Prostitute - An "exotic" Tasteni girl. Last room to the right in the brothel. * Sick Succubus - A succubus needs a man really badly. On the third floor of the succubus tower, lying on a bed; talk to the one next to her. * Serving the Empress I - Simon's first night in the Orgasmic Empire. Unmissable. * Serving the Empress II - Second night. Unmissable. * Serving the Empress III - A few nights later. Unmissable. Just do something that takes more than one day. * (Chaya's Reward) - Chaya appears in Simon's room wearing only her apron, but they are interrupted by the Empress. After you help Chaya with all her requests. No sex. * Lamia Prisoner - Left to rot in a cell without any sex, she needs a man badly. Try to resolve the lamia complaints in the office first, then talk to the lamia in the cafe, then visit the prisoner. * Office Orgy - Simon is invited to a celebratory orgy by the office succubi as a reward for his hard work. If you finish all the tasks in both offices in the Orgasmic Palace. * Reunion Orgy - On Simon's return to Yhilin, he avoids picking a favorite in a rather unique manner. Unmissable. * Ardford Orgy - Well, that's one way to make travel by carriage less tedious. On leaving the summit, if you got all the threesome scenes in Ardford. * Forest Orgy - Simon provides sexual energy for the drained succubi. After freeing the captured succubi in the Twisted Glen for Iris. * Healing Dreams - Simon gives one of his succubus subordinates a reward for her "hard" work in the war. In Feroholm church during the Third Arclent War talk to the succubus on the right side of the church. * Restoring Unsuccubi '- Simon wears himself down as he helps the succubi who can still be saved from the unsuccubi process. ''Unmissable. * '''Victory Orgy - Iris realizes her new master really is different as she watches Simon and his lovers celebrate their victory. Unmissable. * Rescued Erosians - Simon breaks the spell on the captured members of the "Virgin Slut" army. Unmissable. * Reunited - Simon and Wendis reunite in simple peace. Unmissable after restoring Wendis to her body. References Category:Characters Category:Party members Category:Incubus Kings Category:Humans